Merry Christmas
by Pharaohs Girl18
Summary: My first Prideshipping ONESHOT, Kaiba & Atem have a bit of fun putting their Christmas decorations, very cute & fluffy ch with a bit of Angst Christmas present for SparklingDashofEgypt


For SparklingDashofEgypt

In the town of Domino city on Christmas eve, a very happy couple were setting up the Kaiba Mansion ready for the next day.

Climbing up ladders and standing on chairs the busy couple were almost ready for bed "Do you need a hand there Atem" said the tall brunette with icy blue eyes "A hand would be nice, Seto" Chuckled the spikey hair Egyptian, with the red wine eyes

Helping his partner, Seto helped Atem place the last piece of tinsel as well as a tender kiss on the neck of his partner. "I think that looks beautiful" Seto smirked "Are you looking at the decorations or my ass" Atem smirked back

"Both" Seto said with a chuckle climbing down off the ladder, softly shaking his head Atem smiled at Seto "Your lucky I love you" Atem said as he stood on his tip toes placing a soft kiss on Seto's lips

"We should really get to bed, if Santa finds us up when he gets here we will both be on the naughty list" Seto teased "Well he's not going to be catching me" said Atem with a cheeky grin as he dashed off up the stairs towards the bedroom

"Easy" Seto smirked as he bounded up the stairs two at a time, catching him easily. Getting to the bedroom Seto gently threw Atem down on the bed, crawling on top of him and making love to him throughout the night.

The next morning was Christmas day, waking up in his fiance's arms Atem smiled gently kissing Seto's cheek "Merry Christmas beloved" he whispered "You're not in Egypt anymore, Atem" Seto said without opening his eyes

"Well, I'm waiting" Atem said proping himself up on his elbow "What?" Seto asked opening one eye as Atem cleared his throat "Oh, Merry Chrsitmas Atem" Seto said rolling hi s eyes and chuckling "Much better" Atem smirked.

Getting up and going downstairs the pair walked into the Dining room to the delightful smell of Bacon, eggs, pancakes and two perfect glasses of sparkling wine "After you, your Majesty" Seto bowed to Atem as he chuckled, shaking his head

"Thank you Seto" Atem said as he took his seat at the table, waiting till Seto was seated Atem got up and walked over to the Christmas tree "Are you not eating your breakfast" Seto asked swallowing his mouthful

"I will finish it in a minute, but there is something that I have wanted to give you all year that I know you will really love" Atem smirked as he made his way back to the table with a medium sized box "Wow, what is that?..." Seto said almost spitting his wine out "I thought that one was for Mokuba"

Shaking his head, Atem drew closer to Seto handing him the box "For you Seto, merry Christmas" Atem smiled, taking the box Seto smiled and nodded as he began to unwrap his present

Watching Seto pull the paper off the box Atem smiled as Seto's eye's grew wide and then became full of tears "Seto, why are you crying" Atem asked with concern, reaching over and touching his hand on Seto's "This is beautiful Atem, thank you" Seto said as he gazed happily at the photo frame

"Ive been collecting thoes photos all year and they are some of our favourite moments" Atem smiled "Now you finish your breakfast and I will get your present" Seto said as he finished the last mouthful of his wine

"I hope you didn't spend too much on me Kaiba" Atem smirked using Seto's surname "Not at all Atem, not at all" Seto chuckled as he walked over to the tree and picked up a small square box with an 'A' on the tag

Taking the box over to Atem & placing it down in front of his plate, Atem looked at Seto curiously "That isn't what I think it is, is it?" Atem asked raising an eyebrow as he picked up the box to examine it "I think you will be pleasantly surprised" Seto smirked as he watched Atem carefully pick at the cellotape

"You know I dont care if you rip the paper right?" Seto chuckled as Atem continued to gently remove the paper "I know, but I treasure anything I get, that includes the paper" Atem beamed

Rolling his eyes at his Fiance's statement, Seto saw that Atem had finally got down to the present "What is this Seto?" Atem asked as he turned the box around in his hand "Open it and see, you won't know unless you do" Seto said

Opening the black box Atem's eyes widened "I cannot believe it, S-Seto where did you get this from" Atem said as he looked at the gold band that sat in his palm "I was actually talking to Ishizu last week and she said that her group of Archeologists had found your tomb, but sadly this was one of the only things that wasn't damaged" Seto said sadly as Atem continued to gaze at the gold band

"Y-you dont know how much this means to me, thank you Seto thank you so much" Atem said as he carefully put the gold band down and stood up to envelop Seto in a loving embrace "I had no idea what to get you and when I ran into Ishizu and she told me about what had been discovered, I knew it was the perfect thing to get you" Seto smiled pulling Atem closer into his chest

"I know I have already thanked you but I can't express the true gratitude that I feel towards you for giving me something that once was so precious to me so long ago" Atem said as a happy tear ran down his cheek as he snuggled into Seto's chest

"For everything you have done for me, I would do anything for you" Seto said running his hand through Atem's spikey mane making him look up "I love you Seto" Atem said reaching up and passionately kissing Seto

Finally breaking for air Atem and Seto stood looking deeply into each others eyes "Merry Christmas Atem" Seto smirked cupping Atems cheek


End file.
